Journey Of Heroes
by Blade100
Summary: Antauri is the Master of Monkey fighting style, Chiro is his worst student. When the Skeleton King overtakes the entire Chinese Empire, it is up to Antauri, Chiro, and Blade100 to reassemble the great Masters of the Animal Styles. Alternate Universe.
1. The Beginning Of A Hero

A/N Behold! THE RESULTS OF WAY TOO MANY KUNG FU MOVIES!! So here goes….I really don't know. Read and Review, folks. Also I don't own anyone, but Blade100 and the plot.

The Beginning Of A Hero

"READY THE GATE!" a solider screamed as troops put themselves against it, ensuring it did not open.

"They're coming!" a troop yelled as swords went through the large wooden gate, killing a few troops.

"The gate is braking!" a troop yelled as spears and swords were tabbed through the gate, killing more troops.

A huge palace was in flames as an army of Formless poured into the palace. The guards were doing their best to fight back, but they were being slaughtered.

"HOLD THE LINE!" a guard yelled and took a fighting stance as the gate was destroyed and thousands of Formless flooded in. "HA!" he yelled and took a fighting stance. He then made a strike at a Formless, slicing it in half, while he kicked another into a Formless's spear, making its own teammate kill it.

But the army didn't stop and the guard was pulled back.

"Blade100!"

"Emperor Sprx," the guard greeted and bowed quickly. "The Formless are coming, we need to get you somewhere safe, along with the royal family," Blade100 said, and looking at Sprx's wife and adopted daughter. "Follow me, quickly," Blade100 ordered and led Sprx, his wife, his daughter, and some troops down a hall as the war between the Formless and Royal Guard continued.

"Something's wrong," Sprx's wife, Nova whispered.

"So very true, 'Dearest Nova'."

"Skeleton King!" Blade100 yelled. "My Lord, stay behind." The boy took a fighting stance as the crystal skull headed monster attacked him. The warrior ducked under Skeleton King's scythe, an uppercuted him and then jump kicked.

The Skeleton King grabbed Blade100's leg and threw him aside, right into the wall. He then kicked his chest, making him hold his injured ribs.

"It is over."

"...N…NEVER!" Blade100 screamed and with both hands punched Skeleton King's chest, sending him into the wall. "Emperor Sprx, quic- AHH!" Blade100 screamed as chains wrapped around him and chocked him.

"Blade100!" Sprx yelled, but before he could aid him, an arrow pierced his back.

"SPRX!" Nova cried.

"DAD!" Sprx's daughter screamed.

"N…N…ova…" Sprx whispered and reached out to her as his body turned to cold, cold, stone.

"MY LORD!" Blade100 yelled and saw that the one who was holding him back and using the chains, and saw… his brother. "Night."

"Boo," his twin laughed.

Blade100 shut his eyes and clenched his fists. He had no choice. He picked up the sword of a fallen guard and sliced the chains, freeing him. He took one look at the others and turned his gaze away.

He then ran away. Away from the Formless, away from Emperor Sprx, away from it all.

* * *

"Chiro, hurry up on that order!"

"Coming!" the teenage boy yelled and ran over, holding atleast six different dishes in his hands. Sadly, a rock must have fallen into the large tea house, cause at that moment, Chiro tripped and all sorts of food went flying, and landed on the customers.

"Uh… Hehehehehe… Sorry…?" Chiro said.

"That food is coming out of your pay check!" Chiro's boss yelled.

Chiro wiped some sauce out of his hair and looked out the window and saw the sun. "I got to go! I'm going to be late for Antauri's class!"

"Excuse me! Waiter!"

"I'm sorry sir; you're going to have to ask someone else!" Chiro began, but the man grabbed him.

The man had long dark blue robe that stretched from top to bottom. He moved some of his black hair out of the way of his eyes and looked at Chiro.

"Did you say Antauri?"

"Yes, why?"

"Show me the way," he ordered, standing up.

"What? Wh-"

"Hey! Zero!" B.J yelled, hitting Chiro roughly from behind.

"That's Chiro!"

"No, that's ZERO! Cause that's what you are!" Lenny laughed. ((What kind of Japanese names are these?!)) "A loser, a zero!"

"Oh yeah?" Chiro asked. He then took a fighting stance, readying to fight.

"Ha! The kid thinks he knows kung fu!" B.J laughed and pushed Chiro to the ground. Before Chiro could stand, Lenny kicked him in the ribs and the two laughed.

"Excuse me," the man said. "I need that little boy you're beating."

"Oh? And who are you?" B.J asked.

Suddenly the man curled back his fingers and bended back his wrist. He moved his left foot forward and right leg back. "Blade100 Master of Tiger Fighting Style."

"A…a Master?" Lenny screamed.

"Ah, don't believe him! He's probably just some crazy old guy!" B.J laughed.

Suddenly the 'crazy old guy' launched his hand at B.J's chest, but stopped right before he touched him. The tiger master then spun his fingers and grabbed the boy's clothes and threw him aside.

"B.J!" Lenny yelled. Suddenly Blade100 pulled back both of his hands and in one attack hit the boy's chest, sending him flying into a table.

Smiling, Blade100 grabbed a wine bottle and poured it into his mouth, just as B.J stood up and charged at Blade100. Blade100 quickly threw the wine bottle at B.J who grabbed it.

The Kung-fu fighter then kicked it out of his hands and watched it go into the air. While Lenny watched the bottle, Blade100 grabbed the man's neck and threw him on to a table, breaking it.

Just as B.J came back and charged at Blade100, the Master grabbed the wine bottle and smashed it against his head, knocking him out.

"Coming?" Blade100 asked.

"H…How did you do that?" Chiro asked.

"Years of practice."

* * *

"Stance…STRIKE…Stance…STRIKE…Stance, move your left leg a bit to me Zen. Excellent. STRIKE!" Antauri commanded.

"Master Antauri!" Chiro yelled, opening the large metal red gates. He took deep breathes as everyone in the training circle in the school looked at him.

The school was mostly made of stone, with visible planet life. It had no roof, except for a few rooms, and in the middle was the training circle, while to the right was the sparring room.

"Chiro, you are late. Why is that?"

"So…this is what the brother of the Emperor has done with himself? Neat."

"Blade100? Students, training is over, all of you may rest," Antauri ordered as he and Blade100 walked off to Antauri's room. "I am not to be disturbed."

"Chiro? Hey Chiro, Sensei Antauri said no to disturb him!" a student shouted, as Chiro ran over to Antauri's room.

Just as Antauri closed the doors to his room, Chiro put his ear to the door and listened in.

"We need to reassemble the Masters."

"I am retired, I can no longer fight."

"You are one of the Masters, it's your responsibility!"

"An…One sec."

Suddenly the door opened and Chiro fell to the ground. He looked up to see Antauri and Blade100, glaring at him.

Before either Master could start yelling, a student ran into the room. (Stepping on top of Chiro, who was gasping for air).

"Sensei! An army of bandits have appeared! They're slaughtering everyone in the village!" he screamed.

Antauri and Blade100 looked at one another, seriousness in their eyes.

"I will not go to war," the black monkey said.

"Good. Cause they're bringing the war here!" Blade100 yelled and ran off ahead, back to the village with Antauri and Chiro right behind him.

**END**


	2. Sword vs Hand

A/N Hey, hello….something…. Read and review.

Sword vs Hand

"Hey! Wait up!" Chiro begged.

"Chiro! Stop following us! This is our battle, not yours!" Antauri ordered.

"I want to help!"

"You can help by staying out of our way!" Blade100 ordered, as our heroes ran into the town.

They were met with a horrible sight as an army of strange troops in black and white armor were terrorizing the people. They had pure black eyes and pale skin, some holding various weapons.

"Come on!" Blade100 ordered and jump kicked a solider. "THE TIGER!" he yelled, taking a fighting stance.

"THE MONKEY!" Antauri yelled.

The troop looked at one another and nodded. Suddenly they turned to goop, and then turned and became an army of Formless.

"DEMONS!" someone screamed.

Antauri let out a cry and jumped into the air, landing on a Formless's back. It then jumped off and headbutted another Formless.

Blade100 ducked under a Formless's sword and grabbed it and broke it with his hands. He then gave an open palm strike at it, knocking it into another Formless killing both.

"There are too many!" Chiro screamed, ducking under a Formless's hand.

"Non-sense!" Blade100 yelled, ripping a Formless in half.

"Look!" Chiro screamed. Everyone looked into the air to see what looked like flying metal birds. "What are those things?!"

"I have heard of those things… they are called… 'Air Planes.' They are a combination of magic and technology you'd find rarely, even in the Imperial City. They must be dropping off tr-"

BOOM!

"Or bombs!"

"We need to evacuate the town!" Chiro yelled as explosions were everywhere.

"GO! I must find something!" Antauri ordered running back to the school.

"You heard him, come on!" Blade100 ordered.

* * *

"No…" Antauri whispered.

Dozens laid dead, fire all over the place, and destruction as far as the eye could see. Antauri's Academy was completely destroyed.

"Master…" a student whispered, lying on the ground. "You came… they came out of the darkness…two of them…a girl, who black clothes and magic and…a monkey like you, but he fought like a…a Scorpion…They're… in your room…" he whispered as he slowly died.

Antauri closed hi eyes, mourning for his students' lost lives. But he quickly recovered and ran into his room. He was met with two being seeing him.

"Hello Brother," Mandarin smiled.

"Hello Monkey," Velina smiled.

"Grrrr…"

"Where are the other Masters? And your stick?" Mandarin asked.

"Right here!" Antauri shouted and slammed his fist into the ground. Suddenly a red staff with gold at the end came out of the ground. "HA!" he yelled and grabbed it and with a spin, knocked both evil doers to the ground. "You will not win!"

"So you say!" Velina laughed and shot a blast of black magic at him, wrapping around hit legs and pulling him over.

"WHOOO!"

Suddenly the energy rope was shredded and Velina fell to the ground.

"I can't leave you alone for ten minutes, can I?" Blade100 asked.

"The citizens?"

"We saved as many as we can; now we have to go!" Blade100 screamed as the ground shook from the bombs. "NOW!" he yelled and ran off with Antauri.

"No matter where you run, WE WILL FIND YOU!" Mandarin laughed, his cackle echoing though the air.

* * *

"My home…" Chiro whispered.

"Our home, Chiro…you are my only living Student," Antauri whispered as they stood on a large hill, watching the remains of their home burn.

"Guys! I'm going to scout ahead, don't wait up!" Blade100 ordered, putting his hood on from his robes and walked off.

"Antauri…why is this happening?" Chiro asked.

"Sigh… about fifty years ago; the Masters of the Animal Styles were assembled. The Tiger, the Dragon, the Crane, the Praying Mantis, the Eagle, the Bear, and the Monkey. In that time, the Kingdoms were many and hated each other. They fought and in their wars killed millions. Together we brought the many kingdoms together to be one, and brought the great Emperor Sprx to his throne. After that, we went our separate ways, to the reaches of the world. Now it seems, the Emperor is gone…and we are being hunted."

"And that staff?"

"Sun Wukong's Staff… also known as the Monkey King's staff."

"The Monkey King? From the legends?"

"Yes. It is unbreakable, but few can master it. It is controlled by chi," Antauri explained, throwing it into the air and letting it float around.

"Can I hold it?"

"Only a Master can wield such a weapon Chiro. For now we train. If weare to be on this journey, we must be strong," Antauri explained.

* * *

Blade100 walked down the road, looking at the bamboo trees going high into the sky. He took a deep breath of air and turned around.

Only to be met with a sword flying at his head.

"AAAHHH!" he yelled and jumped out of the way. He quickly took a fighting stance as he saw a warrior appear and took the katana.

The warrior was wearing a mask to cover his face and had long black robes. He held the sword tightly in his hand as he glared at our hooded hero.

"HAAAA!" they both yelled and charged at each other. The warrior attacked with his sword, but Blade100 caught it in his hands. He pushed him back and dodged a low swipe kick.

The Tiger Master quickly jumped and pushed his feet off of a strong bamboo tree, and flew at the warrior, tackling him to the ground.

The two rolled around on the ground until the warrior pushed Blade100 off. They then jumped into the air and continued their battle in the air.

The warrior made a thrust move with his sword, but Blade100 dodged it and tried to kick his chest. Suddenly the warrior grabbed his foot and threw him aside, making the Master fly into a tree.

He quickly flipped back up and took a fighting stance as the warrior's feet hit the ground. They then both ran at each other and tackled one another, making them both fall to the ground, Blade100 on top.

In one quick motion, Blade100 had his hands on the warrior's head, ready to crush it, but he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see the warrior's katana was poking his stomach, ready to kill him in one move, just as he was.

"…"

"…"

"Blade100!" Antauri yelled as he and Chiro ran over and saw Blade100 on the warrior he was on top of.

"Antauri?!" the warrior yelled in disbelief.

"That voice!" Blade100 realized. He suddenly grabbed the mask and ripped it off, to reveal long brown hair tan skin, and hazel eyes. "Dragon!"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
